The most normal story of Megurine Luka
by Apple of Shinigami
Summary: Having a yandere crushing on you is a normal thing right?
1. Chapter 1

For Megurine Luka everything was normal. She lives in a normal city, normal school, normal life. She was 17 and was born in January 30 at a normal hospital called Shion General hospital. She was a quiet girl with normal status in life, she goes to a normal high school called Yamaha high and was graduating this year. So when a teal haired girl with an obssesive look and insanity visible on her eyes suddenly pulled her in an empty classroom, one thought came to her mind.

' _This is normal...right?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The beeping sound of the alarm clock woke Luka up, as she groggily pushed the button and stopped the alarm clock. The pinkette slowly opened her eyes and observe her surrounding and sighs.

' _Fuck mornings.'_

She did her routine standing up, toilet, dress up and cook for herself. Luka was currently living alone in an apartment, since her parents told her that she should start living on her own.

' _Well atleast they still give me my allowance.'_ The pink haired girl thought as she swallowed her slice of egg.

Washing the dishes, she looks at her wrist watch.

'6:15 _I still have 35 minuets left. Welp time to head out.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Arriving her school, Luka was greeted by her friends.

' _Well two is plural'_

A purple haired man whose hair style was like thst of a samurai greeted her first.

"Hey it's tuna girl. Morning, sleep well?" Luka gave him an annoyed look and closed her eyes trying to surpress her annoyance.

"Hey there Gackupo, still can't find a girl? Well maybe because of your eggplant fetish. Ughh just thinking about it makes me shiver." She said as she shiver. The purple haired man was about to head lock her, when a blonde haired girl stoped him.

"Alright that's enough you two, I can't belive you two still act like that. We're graduating for goodness sake!"

Luka and Gackupo looked at each other, andthe hung down their head.

"Sorry Lily" the both said in unison. The blonde gave a smile of satisfaction when the teacher told them to take their seats.

The lecture was the same as usual, Luka took notes, Lily looking outside the window and Gackupo struggling to stay awake.

On lunch break Lily and Gackupo head to their student council duties, which left Luka alone. Though she enjoys her time alone, as there would be no noise breaking her peace.

' _Hmmmm nice. The the breeze feels nice.'_ Luka thought as she savor the tuna sandwich she bought. A few minuets has passed she noticed a teal haired girl walking in front of the school's sakura tree.

' _Woah. Beautiful.'_ The pink haired girl was mesmerized at the person. The sakura petals adding more to the beauty of the other girl.

Luka didn't notice that the tealette was walking towards her, like a goddess in Luka's eyes.

"Hi." The girl started, asshe she was now standing in front of Luka.

Snapping back from reality, she just noticed that the tealette was now talking to her.

"I-uh Hi" Luka stuttered.

' _I'm fucking ridiculous.'_ Luka thought as a red hue framed her face.

Giggling the tealette looked at Luka wih affection, that's what Luka thought, as she cupped Luka's face with both hands.

"My name's Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you my Luka."

Luka's eyes widened and was certainly confused, but somethin about what the girl said frightened her.

' _I mean seriously how the hell does she know my name?'_ The pink haired girl thought while gulping, not sure what was happening.

"Uh Nice to meet you? My-my name is Luka. M-Megurine Luka." The tealette giggled again, which Luka found cute yet frightening.

"I know that silly." Miku said while giggling.

' _This girl.'_

 _"_ Uhhmm I'm gonna go so..." the pinkette put the last bite of tuna sandwich in her mouth and stood up, but stopped when the other girl held her on the wrist. Looking back she saw the tealette gave her a seductive smile before pulling her down. Luka's eyes widened as she felt Miku's lips on her own.

' _What the hell?!'_ Luka tried to pull away from the tealette, but Miku just deepened the kiss by putting both her arms around Luka's nape.

' _C-can't breathe!'_ The pinkette feel that she'll pass out from any second, and aqua marine girl broke the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting their parted lips. Luka took a deep gulp of the air as she try to catching her breath.

' _W-what the hell just happened?'_

 _"_ Hey Luka your just going to love me ok? Just me... Well then see you around L-U-K-A-chan~" the tealette said as she kissed Luka on her cheek before walking the other way.

 _'T-that's normal right?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Once she arrived at her classroom, she saw Lily and Gackupo chatting, but stop as Lily noticed her enter. "Hey Luka why the red face?" Gackupo asked her, but was ignored by the pinkette and proceed to walk towards her chair.

The blonde haired girl's eyes narrowed as she noticed Luka burried her face with her arms.

' _Why is she blushing?'_ Lily thought as she was annoyed at the fact that her Luka was blushing because of someone.

The blonde walked towards Luka and shook her lightly at the shoulcer, which resulted to Luka looking up with her beautiful light blue 's heart skip a beat but remained calm, for Luka might hear her heart.

"Luka could you meet me later at the rooftop? I would like to discuss something." Lily stated and waited for Luka's answer.

"Yeah sure thing Lily, everything for you" Luka said as the red hue on her face was slowly disappearing. The blonde haired girl's heart went wild at what Luka said.

"Hey Luka you completely ignored me back there . I thought I was your best bud." The annoying purple haired man said , as he was fake crying at Luka's chair. Lily was annoyed at this point that she wanted to kill this boy that was hogging Luka.

' _I musn't kill Luka's best friend, if I did she would hate me.'_ The blonde thought dejectedly, and continued to surpress her annoyance.

* * *

After school Luka went to the rooftop and saw Lily already waiting for her. The sound of the door creaking made Lthe blonde turned around, and smiled as soon as she saw Luka.

"Luka..." Lily started as she starts to make her way towards Luka and stopped when she was only three inches away from her, which Luka found uncomfortable.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The pinkette said but Lily only looked at her with loving eyes.

' _Wait the last time had those eyes...'_

Luka froze for the second time of the day.

Lily.

Her friend.

Kiss?!

' _Talk about something? My ass!'_ Luka thought as she tried to pull away for the second time of the day. Lily was savioring the moment and didn't notice someone spyig on the both of them with a binocular, completely enraged, her flowing teal hair was waving at the air.

' _How dare she?! How dare that blonde bitch!'_ Miku thought as she removed the binocular from her eyes, and destroyed the binocular by smashing it to the ground and stomping it hard before walking away making her way towards the two. Her butler sighed as that was the fifth time she destroyed a binocular.

.

.

.

The two separated and Lily's eyes were full of love.

' _I have to g-get o-out of here!'_ On cue her phone started ringing, checking who was ringing her phone she saw that it was her dad.

' _Well this is unusual, but nice work dad.'_

 _"_ L-Lily I'm sorry but my dad's c-calling. I-l'll see you tomorrow." Luka said before hurriedly making her way to the door.

Successfully escaping the weird things that's happening to her she was suddenly pulled by someone into an empty classroom.

Adjusting her vision she saw Miku, with an obssesive and insane look on her face. Luka was frightened as she saw Miku looking like that... Like she was ready to kill.

"Hey Luka you're mine rightt? YOU'RE MINE RIGHT?!" Miku shouted at Luka, and she could't utter a word.

"I-I-I" Luka couldn't construct a sentence, as she feels like her brain failed to send words for her to say. Miku's eyes turned into a cold one like.

' _Like a crazy girl in love...I mean literally."p_

 _"_ HAVE YOUR EYES ONLY ON ME! ONLY ME!." Miku shouted once again, as she stated no commanded Luka and pulled Luka's collar and initiate a kiss...Again.

Not knowing what to do, a single sentence came to her mind.

' _T-this is normal right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Here Luka say ahhhhh~" A certain teal haired girl said happily, as she was feeding her Luka, who had a troublesome look on her face. She and Miku was currently at the rooftop eating lunch, as the pink haired girl happily agreed on eating together, when the teal haired girl asked her. (Was forced)

"A-Ahhhhhhh~" Luka leaned forward to eat the food that the tealette was offering. As the food entered her mouth, she expected an awful taste but instead her tongue was greeted by the taste of a high class restaurant cuisine. Luka's eyes widen at how crazy delicious the food was.

"D-Delicious." Miku blushed when she heard this and looked away in another direction. Returning her gaze back to her precious pink haired girl, she saw Luka eyeing on the lunch box on her lap. Picking up another piece of the food, she shyly offered it to Luka with a heavy blush on her face.

"H-Here there's more, and it's not like I could finish all of this, besides I cooked this all for you." The last part was said softly, softly enough for the pink haired girl to not hear her. Luka fixated on the food didn't listen to Miku and only heard 'Food food, eat it , food.' She immediately ate the food once she noticed the tealette offering another piece. Savoring the flavor in her mouth, she had this goofy look on her face which the tealette found cute.

' _Huueee~ so cute. My Luka is so cute~'_ the tealette thought dreamily, as Luka was now stuffing her mouth with the tuna while smiling happily. As the pink haired girl continued eating, Miku noticed that there was a grain near Luka's mouth. Smirking to herself she leaned forward,which the pinkette noticed, and whispered.

"You shouldn't waste any food~" And proceed to lick off the grain. Luka froze as she felt the tongue of Miku on the corner of her mouth, pulling away the pinkette saw the teal haired girl with the tip of her index finger on her lips.

"Hehe it really is delicious~" Miku seductively said.

 _'This girl will someday be the death of me.'_ Luka thought as she gulped, not because she found it hot, but because she's kind of scared. The pink haired girl return to eating her packed lunch, with Miku still staring at her with those eyes.

* * *

The two continued on with their break, and return to their classroom once they heard the bell rang. Luka was on her way to her class, as she opened the door she saw Gakupo was writing something on a piece of paper, his face was framed with red hue. Confused Luka made her way towards him, as she was behind him the pinkette called his attention.

"Hey Gakupo? What are you doing?" She asked, which resulted to the purplenette to jump out his sit.

"L-Luka! H-Hey what's up?" The Gakupo said nervously, as he quickly put the paper behind his back. The pink haired girl looked at him confused, scratch that she's weirded out by his actions.

"What?"

"What's what?"

"That" Luka pointed at what the purple haired boy was hiding.

"Nothing important." He said nervously.

"Uhuh." The pink haired girl wasn't amused, as she gave him her dead fish eye look.

"Yes uhuh" Gakupo said, as he was a little bit unnerved by the dead fish stare.

The pinkette sighed as she walk towards her chair and sat, the purple haired boy stared at her and also sighed. Walking towards her, he leaned down and whispered something, which caused the her eyes to widen and look at the boy, then put a hand to cover her mouth as happiness was evident on her eyes.

Lily was observing their exchange of words, but she gritted her teeth once she saw Gakupo leaned down and whispered something.

' _Ughhhhh get away from my Luka!'_ She thought angrily, but she nearly lost it once she saw the pink haired girl's eyes was gleaming with happiness. She was about to stand up and stab the boy's head with her pencil. But she stopped once the teacher entered.

Grumbling to her sit Lily calm herself down, and through out the whole class all she thought of was to devise a plan on what to do with the annoying purple haired boy.

* * *

Miku was smiling to her sit, as she repeat what happened at lunch, the teacher discussing in front but she wasn't listening, as her mind was stuck on thinking of her Luka.

' _Luka was so cute! Kyaaaaa~'_ Miku squealed to herself. As the bell rang, it was a cue for her to leave and see her pink haired girl.

Packing her things, she quickly walk out to her classroom and immediately head towards the third year room. She was humming a happy tune but stopped, as she saw Luka talking animatedly with a pink haired boy. Her eyes darkened, as she only hid herself and continued to observe the two.

She saw the purple haired boy told the pinkette which resulted her to laugh and the boy to blush. This was it for Miku, she made her way towards them with a smile as disguise. Luka noticed her and gulped, as she kind of expect of what will happen next.

"Hey Luka~" Miku started with a happy? smile on her face, and turned to Gakupo as she asked.

"Who's this?"

Luka snapped out of it and nervously stuttered.

"A-Ahh This i-is my best friend Gakupo." Miku smiled widen, and grabbed Luka's arm then hugged it as she whispered.

"I don't like him"

Gulping, Luka turned to the purple haired boy and told him that he'll see her tomorrow, which the boy understands and waved goodbye to her.

Miku stared at the descending form of the boy, then stared up at the pinkette with a smile on her face.

"Hey Luka I don't want you hanging out with him."

"What?"

"I know he's your bestfriend, but that means he has the chance of you liking him." as the tealette said this, her eyes was now filled with violence.

' _Me? With Gakupo? Hell. To. The. Fucking. No.'_

"Mi-Miku I won't and I don't even like him that way" Luka stated, while the teal haired girl giggled terrifyingly and caress her face with much affection.

"Silly of course you won't. Because if you do then I would have to punish you." she said, then pecked on Luka's cheek.

"After all you are mine."

* * *

Lily was seriously loosing it, she wanted to kill that Hatsune bitch for kissing her Luka's cheek. She was currently on cleaning duty,but stopped when she saw that a girl was now hogging her Luka.

' _How dare she?! That teal haired brat!'_ She gripped the poor rag, then put it to where it belongs, as she finished her duty and now was making her way towards the duo. (follow)

She was was a few meters away from the two, a distance good enough to not loose site of them. Lily gritted her teeth as she noticed that the tealette interwined their hands together.

' _This bitch!'_ the blonde thought angrily. The teal haired girl finally separated from Luka, as she told her that she was going the other way. Lily sighed at relief, but her mood suddenly changed into something terrifying, as she saw Miku pulled the pinkette for a deep kiss then separated before she bid farewell, and left Luka standing there like an idiot.

Lily's eyes darkened, she was really angry, she really wanted that teal haired girl gone, erased from the world's existence. So she followed the tealette and stopped once she saw her stop in front of a playground, before turning around.

"Hello. May I ask why you're following me?" Miku asked innocently, but the blonde wasn't falling for any of that. Moving out of her hiding place. she walked towards the girl with darkened eyes and said.

"Leave Luka alone bitch." Lily said as she looked at the tealette with murderous eyes. Miku laughed but she suddenly stopped, as if a joke has died, she stared at Lily with the same murderous eyes.

"Oh? I'm sorry but I can't do that. Since Luka **IS** mine. You're gonna have to kill me if you want her to be yours, just hope that I don't kill you first." The teal haired girl stated with an insane look. The blonde gritted her teeth, but then smiled insanely to Miku.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck."


	3. Chapter 3

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

The sound that always irritates Luka in the morning, with a groan the pink haired girl tried ignoring it by going back to sleep and hope that the clock would stop if she just leave it be.

' _yeah…just…'_ the girl slowly closed her eyes, sleep making its way back to her…

 _ **BEEP BEEP BE-**_

A loud crash was heard inside the room, as the pink haired girl grabbed the poor clock and threw it to the wall with force, leaving a really bad dent on the wall and a really beat up clock. "Little shit, I'm sleeping." She said with a dark aura before pulling the sheets and going back to sleep, but then suddenly the pinkette heard the clacking of kitchen tools.

' _What the hell?'_ Pulling out the sheets, Luka head towards the kitchen area and smelled something amazing. A smell she hasn't smelled every morning since moving out her parent's house.

"Hmm hmm hmm" Luka heard a hum then slowly she took a peak on who was in her house, long teal pigtails came in to view. The owner, who was humming and was slightly swaying her body had her back facing the pinkette.

"...Hatsune-san?" on cue Miku turned her body and smiled brightly at Luka.

"Good morning Luka, come breakfast will be ready." The aquamarine haired girl resumed to what she was doing and turned off the stove, setting the food down which was an omelet with a heart shaped ketchup.

Luka stared at the food then Miku.

"How and why are you here?" she asked as the teal haired girl looked at her with confusion.

"You didn't receive a call yesterday? I thought dad said he will?" Miku grumbled with Luka waiting for an explanation. The aquamarine haired girl walked towards her, with their face only an inch away from each other.

"Well I now live in this apartment." She latched on to the neck of Luka and rubbed her face at the crook of the neck of the confused pinkette.

"What?"

"Well I can't have you cheating on me behind my back now right? So I decided to live with you so I can see you 24/7. Oh and dad told my butler to picklock your door, since having a broken door would be a problem." Luka gulped out and shivered.

"W-We aren't even d-dating..." Luka whispered hoping that the other girl wouldn't hear her, unfortunately the cyan haired girl did.

Miku sighed happily but then the happy aura she emits quickly changed into a dark one.

"You don't want something bad to happen on someone right? If not then you would only have me alright?" Miku looked at Luka with crazed filled eyes, the innocence from a while ago gone and is now replaced with murderous love intent.

Gulping Luka tried to look for words, her palms sweating from dread. She was about to reply but her stomach grumbled which caused her to forget what she was about to say and blushed hard out of embarrassment, the aquamarine girl grab her wrist and sit her down the chair.

"Bon appetite Luka~" Miku grabbed a spoonful and started to spoon feed the girl, which she first hesitated but gave up when the aquamarine girl gave her a sinister smile.

"I-Itadakim-mas"

' _The omelet was good, but due to fright, I didn't have the chance to tell her that.'_

After breakfast, Luka headed towards the door ready to leave. Once she was finished wearing her shoe she stood up and was ready to leave, but was stopped when she felt a grip on her wrist. The pinkette turned around and was greeted by a light kiss which caused her to freeze and for Miku to giggle.

"That's a goodluck kiss, so see you L-u-k-a~" she said teasingly with flirty eyes. Luka blushed hard but snapped out of it once she realized something.

"W-wait how 'bout you? A-Aren't you going to attend your class?" she said and heard another giggle from the girl.

"I will, just gonna do something for awhile~" The teal haired girl winked and smile at the poor pinkette. Luka nodded without questioning before hurriedly walking out of her apartment.

As the door closes Miku giggled remembering how cute Luka was. She then head to Luka's bedroom and plopped herself to the pinkette's bed, she was in daze as could smell the scent on the sheets. Miku grabbed a pillow and inhaled the scent, she closed her eyes and imagine the pink haired girl do stuff to her, her hand trailing down her breast.

Giving out a cute moan as she continues to imagine her Luka lick her now perky nipples, her index finger circling around them.

"Ahhh L-Lukaa~!" the teal haired moan as she pants, her other hand sliding down. Miku's eyes were half lidded, she was in a swirl of pleasure as she imagines Luka giving her a wolfish grin before sliding down.

"L-Luka~ nggghhh~" The pinkette gave her another smile before she starts her main course.

Miku was snapped back into reality as she felt her phone vibrate, grumbling and groaning out of desperation and anger, she fished out her phone and saw a message from her butler. Her eyes darken as she wasn't able to reach her climax, she then typed a reply before fixing herself and head towards the bathroom to change into her uniform.

She looked into her reflection from the mirror and smiled with an angelic smile as she giggles maniacally.

"I'll just have to fire him later."

* * *

School was the same as always, lectures were boring, annoying sounds of students chattering, and the bell that could make your ears bleed. The pinkette listened diligently as she has to make her grades in their best consistency. The teacher talked and talked and was also bored at was he's doing as he stares back towards the bored looks of the students.

The bell rang symbolizing the end of the first period. The second period was Home Economics, they were paired by the teacher in making a dish. Luka was paired with Gackupo and was doing alright despite the harsh glare of a certain blonde towards the purple haired boy.

Lily was irritated. She was paired with a boy named Piko who stares at her like some kind of meat and blurts out shitty pick up lines. She was stuck with this sorry ass of an excuse as she have to suffer in watching that fucking Gackupo handing out ingredients to her Luka. Lily then saw Gakupo and Luka's hand touched and she felt her right eye twitch, her body was now giving out a murderous aura.

"Hey Lily-san I'm looking for a treasure, can I look around your chest?" Piko blurted out and smiled confidently but his smiled vanished as he saw Lily turned around walking towards him, knife on hand.

She pressed her boobs together and pointed the knife at the now shivering boy, she smiled at him with _that_ smile.

"Piko could you shut your trap or if you want me to skin you alive and cook you instead I'll be glad to do it~" Lily said before turning around starting to chop the fish up leaving a sweating, quivering and mouth opening and closing Piko as he stood still traumatized for all his life.

Luka was chopping the potato with medium level of skill, she was focused on finishing the curry so that she could now eat. Gackupo was slicing the other ingredients, he stopped as he wonders how many was he suppose to slice and turned to Luka.

"Hey Luka how many am I suppose to slice?" Luka lifted her head up still chopping.

" Just- agh!" Luka dropped the knife and looked at her now bleeding finger and glared at Gakupo his face now plastered with an apologetic look, he rushed towards her and looked at the finger. Lily saw this and was about to blow, but she remained calm and head towards her pinkette.

"hmm you should probably go to the nurse's office to patch this up."

"you should probably go to the nurses's office, shut the hell up." the pinkette mimicked as she stood up and saw Lily standing in front of her, giving her a worried look as the blonde glanced at her cut.

"Luka that cut is deep! come let's go to the nurse's office now and have it check!" Luka then gave her a wide eyed look before shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her.

"Nahh it's ok you should go back t- hiss" Lily grabbed her wrist and starts dragging her towards the nurse's office, they could hear the teacher shout but heard Gakupo say Luka cut herself.

"Wait Lily stop dragging me!" Luka pleaded as she felt her cut sting as Lily completely ignore her plea.

The blonde smiled and continue to drag her precious pink haired girl towards the clinic. Arriving at their destination there was no one inside Luka stared dully at the empty room.

 _'I sense cliche in this area'_

Lily released her hold on the pink haired girl before grabbing the box with disinfectant and band aid. The blonde smiled at Luka, which caused the pink haired girl to shiver as she sits at the clinic bed.

' _I have a bad feeling about this.'_

 _"_ Could I see the cut?" Luka hesitantly lifted her index finger, and flinched as Lily hold her hand examining the cut before putting the injured finger inside her mouth. The pink haired girl's mouth agape as she blushed hard. She felt the soft muscle going around her finger she could feel her heart beat rapidly and her shoulder to tense.

' _T-this is hot'_

Lily looked at her with slightly lidded eyes, her blue eyes hypnotizing the pink haired girl. She then pulled out the finger out with a trail of saliva trailing down Luka's index finger.

"Luka~" Lily panted with desire as the pink haired girl looked at her, mouth still agape and face still red from embarrassment. Luka gulped and noticed the blonde lean forward, her mouth slightly parted. The pink haired girl's mind shut down and felt herself being pushed down, as she now stare at the lust filled eyes of Lily with a seductive smile on her face.

Luka gulped once more as she watched the blonde unbotton her own blouse with one hand. The pink haired girl watched as Lily's breast was now in view, they looked soft and delicate.

Lily saw the pink haired girl stare at her breast, as she smiled and grabbed Luka's uninjured hand and settle it on her breast.

"L-Lily w-what are you d-doing?!" The pink haired girl stuttered as her eyes still focused on her hand that was being held by the blonde.

"Luka~ I want you to have me..." Lily pleaded with lust filled eyes as she slowly leaned forward, trying to eliminate the distance between her and Luka. The pink haired girl's eyes widen and paralyzed, as she felt something soft on her lips and all she could do now was to close her eyes tightly.

They heard the nurse's office slide open which caused Lily to pull away, leaving a really really red Luka with a dizzy look on her face. There standing in the door was Miku with a worried look on her face but soon shifted to a really scary one, as she saw Lily's blouse open exposing her breast and Luka being raped by...by this slut.

The blonde smirked as she stands up with a triumphant aura around her and walks forward to the really annoyed and enrage tealette.

"Hmmmm? What a really bad timing you are, can't you see that we're having _fun_?" Lily said with a sly smile. Miku gritted her teeth and looked at the blonde with an insane look, her hand clenched tight as her nails broke through her skin cutting her palm.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The tealette grabbed a nearby injection before lunging at the laughing Lily. The blonde laughed maniacally as she expertly dodge Miku's thrust and enjoying the tealette's murderous look before maneuvering down and punching her on the stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE SO PITYFULL! WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU?!" Lily shouted at Miku's form, she grabbed a handful of the tealette's hair and gave her a psychotic smile.

"Luka is happy with me, didn't you see? She doesn't have time to fuck a flat chested little girl trying to act big by threatening her senpai~" Lily giggled.

Miku gagged and coughed as the air was knocked out of her, she lifted her head and saw Lily laughing wildly and walking towards her. The teallette stood up and lunge at unsuspecting Lily choking her, straddling her hips as the blonde struggle to breathe.

"YOU BITCH!" Miku shouted, her face totally filled with insanity with her eyes, her hold tighten around the blonde's neck, probably leaving a mark.

"SHE'S MINE MINE MINE!" Lily was slowly loosing conscious, her hand right hand trying to make the tealette girl let go as her left pull at the tealette's hair.

"MIKU!"

"gasp"the tealette look at the source of the voice and the terrified face of Luka. Removing her hold against the blonde's neck causing Lily to rub her sore spot and cough wildly. Miku took a step forward with her left hand trying to reach out but stopped as she saw the pinkette step back, she flinched and dropped her hand before running away with tears in her eyes.

"Miku wait!" Luka was about to chase the girl but felt an iron grip on her wrist. She looked down and saw Lily with a pained look on her face as she continues to cough.

' _M-Miku could wait.'_ Luka thought as she aid the blonde haired girl.

.

.

.

... **=/A/=**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was in bliss, her pink haired crush was by her side instead of chasing that abomination. She sighed dreamily when Luka looked at her asking if she's alright, through which the blonde nodded and hugged the pink haired girl who shifted uncomfortably.

While Lily was having the best day of her life, the other was debating with herself wondering if what she did was the right thing. Luka was having a conflicted feeling as seeing Miku, a person who looked like she could take on everything without even flinching, looked frail just a few minutes ago.

Lily noticed this and frowned, she tugged the pink haired girl's sleeve. Luka looked at the blonde with confusion asking her if she needed anything else. Lily shook her head before pecking the pink haired girl's left cheek and muttered a 'thank you'. Luka blushed slightly as she smiled at her friend…? Standing up she offered a hand to the girl who accepted without hesitation.

"We should go back to our class. We've taken a lot of time in there." Luka stated before heading out the door. Lily smirked to herself as she hugged the pink haired girl's arm, her breast squishing the arm deliciously. Luka nearly fainted at this display but ignored it thinking that Lily probably picked up another influence from that dumb ass Gackupo.

' _Looks like I win Hatsune~'_

.

.

.

Luka opened her apartment and shouted "I'm home", without hearing any response she shrugged before taking out her shoes. Walking in her room, she immediately plopped herself on the bed with her head down.

' _I hope Miku's safe…Though what happened back then?'_ Luka could feel her eyes getting heavy, the girl massage her eyes as she sighed.

' _I was so dizzy by what Lily did that I fainted and waking up to find Miku choking her.'_ the girl shifted her position around, as she stared at the ceiling. Eyes drooping, the pink haired girl finally let her eyes drop.

It was heavy. Luka was struggling to stay asleep as a mysterious weight is straddling her hip. She then felt it lean down and felt a hot breath hitting her face. The pink haired girl immediately opened her eyes and nearly had a massive nosebleed.

In front of her was Miku, nothing out of the ordinary probably except for being half naked with only her short skirt, while the teal haired teen looked at her with lustful eyes.

"M-Miku?!" Luka half shouted, worried that she might get a noise complaint. Miku smiled seductively as her right hand supported her weight, while the other cupped Luka's red face.

"We're going to have fun~" emphasizing on the word fun before leaning down only inches away from the pink haired girl's lips.

Luka was once again paralyzed, she couldn't think straight, she could smell the girl's addictive smell as she stared at Miku's unusual glowing teal eyes. It scared her, somehow it looked like the girl was not her usual self…but the pink haired girl doesn't care about any of that now, all she wanted to do was to touch her.

Miku stared at the girl beneath her and noticed that she was hypnotized. The cyan haired girl smiled psychotically, the drug was working. Miku ordered her butler that she needed a scented drug that could make someone half conscious or not in complete control of their body. It was first turned down, but once they saw the death glare she gave them, they immediately did their work.

Miku giggled cutely when she saw Luka in a dazed state.

' _I need to thank them later.'_

"It wasn't nice what you did back there Luka~" She laughed as her index finger traced the pink haired girl's slightly parted lips.

"I was really angry a while ago. Someone was touching you, I can't stand that." The teal haired girl said while kissing her lips lightly. Breaking away, Miku smiled tenderly at the girl before placing her head on top of Luka's chest listening to her rapid heartbeat.

"You're mine you got that? Or do I have to do extreme measures for you to fully understand?" The teal haired girl stated grimly.

"Khhkk W-What did y-you d-do to m-me?" Luka panted, she couldn't understand why Miku's touch feels like she was being electrocuted. She was sweating profusely, as she struggle to battle herself on giving in. Hearing the teal haired girl giggle sent chills down her spine, it was the most bitter sweet sound she had ever heard.

"Oh nothing~ I just wanted to show you that my love for you is true~" Miku lifted her head as she pressed her bare breast on the pink haired girl's stomach. Luka tried to lift herself up.

"Y-you-" she felt a sting on her left cheek as Miku slapped her in the face…hard.

" I'm going to make you fully un-der-stand~" The teal haired girl's face shifted into a psycho in love, with Luka looking at her with a half conscious Look.

"Y-You're crazy" the pink haired girl muttered.

"Yes! crazily in love for you~" Miku giggled as she sit up straight. She look at Luka seductively as she started to touch herself in front of Luka.

"Ahh Luka~" Miku moaned while touching her intimate area. The pink haired girl felt more and more half conscious, seeing the cyan haired girl half naked was hot, but this? This is definitely on a different level.

"T-This is a-all for- Hya!" Miku squealed when Luka suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and shifted their position. Now with The pink haired girl on top, Miku could see that the girl was panting and her bangs covering her eyes.

"Oh? You want it rough?" Miku teased, daring the girl to make a move. Luka lifted her head, her eyes were glowing like those of a wolf staring at its prey.

"Shut up." That was all she said before kissing Miku furiously. The cyan haired teen was elated by this turn of events, her heart was pounding at an unusual pace and she could feel herself getting wet.

Miku felt the pink haired girl swirl her tongue inside her mouth which she happily responded. It's getting hard to breathe for the teal haired girl and tried pushing the girl away, but Luka grabbed both her wrist with one hand pinning them on top of her head.

' _T-too much!'_ Miku panicked as air was becoming more and more scarce. Luka finally broke away with a trail of saliva connecting their tongue and leaving a panting Miku.

"Fwahhh" Seeing the teal haired girl pant beneath her, as her bare breast move up and down turned a switch in Luka.

' _More…'_ Luka thought as now she wasn't conscious on what she's doing. The pinkette slowly leaned once more with glowing electrifying blue eyes.

"Miku…" she whispered their distance slowly dissipating before.

' _Luka…'_ Miku closed her eyes and waited for Luka, but instead nothing came. She took a peek and saw the pink haired girl literally unconscious, with her head on the crook of the teal haired girl's neck. Luka's chest slowly moving up and down, a clear sign that she's asleep and her lips slightly parted.

' _Just when everything's starting to get fun, and it looks like the drug was too much.'_ The cyan haired teen frowned slightly, but smiled and slowly caress Luka's head slowly.

Miku was once again disappointed to say the least, but she's happy at the same time. Seeing the girl like that made her heart soar, and Luka's feral look was so sexy. The turquoise eyed girl looked at the sleeping girl on top of her, feeling the pink haired girl's arm circle around her waist.

Miku hugged Luka tightly before chuckling and smirk to herself.

"I won't let anyone have you. You are mine and mine alone, and whoever try to steal you away…I'll kill them for you~" The cyan haired girl giggled as she slowly drifted off to sleep, joining Luka.

.

.

.

Morning was always bad for a certain pink haired girl. Pulling away for the comfort of her bed was the last thing she wanted to do, scratch that it's a thing she never ever wanted to do. She groaned in pain when her head ache.

' _Ughh what happen?'_

As soon as she opened her eyes big bight teal eyes was the first thing she sees. Letting out a shriek, she accidentally bumped her head at the headboard.

"Luka are you ok?" Miku asked with a worried tone as Luka was now rubbing the injured spot on her head.

"yeah uh I'm fi- ughhh" Luka moaned when a migraine struck her, the teal haired girl quickly grabbed her phone dialing numbers. She talked to someone with a demanding tone, but the pinkette was too dizzy to listen.

"W-what happened?" Miku closed her phone and looked at Luka with a small smile as she leaned close to the pinkette's ear.

"My love to you~" Luka trembled slightly not because she liked the feeling of Miku's hot breath hitting her ear.

' _No, definitely not that.'_ But because every time the teal haired girl say the word 'love' it meant that something extreme happened… and it's hot?

The pinkekette's migraine was slowly disappearing when she felt her phone vibrate beside her, she grabbed the device and saw that Lily had messaged her. The pinkette smiled when she read the message, not noticing that Miku had unfortunately saw who messaged her.

"Who's that?" The cyan haired girl asked innocently which caused the pinkette to look at her.

' _Crap did she saw?'_ Luka shivered as she saw Miku's scarily not really an innocent face.

"It's uh It's L-Lily." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt herself being pushed down the bed with force.

"It seems like I have to do more for you to understand~" Miku said, as she now have a psychotic look on her face. Luka trembled beneath the girl as she stared at the craze filled eyes of the cyan haired girl, fearing for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

"HAHAHAA!"

"DIE YOU BITCH!"

The sound of two metal hitting against each other, resonates in a room full of broken expensive vase. Two individuals could be spotted, a girl with teal hair who owns the name Hatsune Miku and the other was blonde who's named as Masuda Lily. The blonde was trying to hit the other with a deadly blow by swinging a dangerous looking metal on the head of the teal teen.

Miku with a fast reflex saw this coming, dodging by the right to avoid the impact and quickly swinging the knife on her left hand, making a small cut on the blonde's arm, bleeding in the process.

"You fucking cunt! JUST DIE ALREADY!" She shouted followed by another quick swing aiming for the cyan haired girl's small body. Miku quickly blocked the blow with her hand, she hissed and kicked Lily on the stomach to make a distance between them.

" **I'll fucking gut you."** The tealette uttered with a face full of insanity.

Just by the corner another girl with pink hair was tied on a chair, struggling to break free and shouting for them to stop. Beside her was a black haired man with black glasses, wearing a suit and on the duty to keep the pink haired girl from escaping.

"Sir please you need to let me go! They're trying to kill each other!" She please with a face full of concern, she received a quick glance from the man.

"Hatsune-sama's orders."

Luka sighed loudly in defeat, she's been trying for god knows how long receiving the same response. She looks at the two with annoyance and worry.

' _Seriously, how the hell did this happen?'_

* * *

Luka was walking by the park with a certain teal haired girl clinging on her arm, sporting a smiling face as she tries to feed her with strawberry ice cream. It was a typical Sunday morning, at least for Miku.

"Here Luka say ahhhh~~"

"Miku you know that I could do it myself." the pink haired girl protested, she quickly regretted it when she saw the cyan haired girl give her a horrifying smile.

She ate the cold treat with a shaky body, as Miku's smile quickly shifted into an angelic one. Luka was suppose to meet up with Gackupo to do their usual thing, to hang out through an online game, but the tealette threatened the purple haired boy through a text by ordering on of her servants to obtain his number, same as what she did with Luka.

Out of fright Gackupo called the pink haired girl, and told her that he was going away for the weekend. She was confused at her friend's tone of voice, she noticed his quivery voice but when she was about to ask, he suddenly hang up. Miku invited her to a walk in the park, the pink haired girl agreed as she had nothing else to do.

The duo was now sitting on a bench under a the shade of a tree. The tealette sitting really close to the other girl as she licks her ice cream and sending suggestive glances to Luka, making the pink haired girl gulp and blush. Miku was entertained by this, she smiled to herself and giggled at how she could make Luka into this mess.

' _Ohh she would be a mess in the bed~'_ She thought and giggled. The pink haired girl was in a crisis trying to resist her temptation, she was holding herself back by hurting herself though digging her nail in her exposed arm, drawing out blood. Miku noticed this and once again, she smiled to herself and did something really...really...

' _s-sexy...'_ Luka thought when she stared at the teal haired girl who 'accidentally' dripped some of her ice cream on her thighs.

"Oh~ looks like I made a mess~" She gave the pink haired girl a seductive glance and asked her if she could clean it up for her, with shaking hands Luka desperately looked for a tissue, but out of luck there was none. The cyan haired teen smiled once more to the girl and grabbed her wrist as if preventing her from running away, as she gave another seductive gaze.

"Could you lick it for me?"

Those words almost made Luka have a massive nosebleed, with her eyes wide she stuttered like a broken CD.

"I-I d-d-don't t-think-" She stopped herself from finishing her sentence, when Miku gave her a sinister look that sends a shiver down her spine. She had no other choice...well she does, but this was once in a life time. Building her courage up, the pink haired girl leaned down to the teal haired girl's thighs.

Miku was smiling like a psycho, and waited for Luka's soft wet muscle on her thigh, but a cloth suddenly hit her face with force. She immediately ripped off the towel on her face, and as soon as she did the sight made her blood boil.

"Luka~ what a coincidence to see you here~" Lily smiled as she held both shoulders of pink haired girl protectively. The blonde looked at Miku at the corner of her eyes, her eyes glaring daggers at the teal haired girl.

"Wha-? Lily! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was walking by and saw you two here~" Lily stated and threw another smile at Luka. Miku was enrage in why is this blonde whore here stealing the attention of her Luka and talking to her Luka?

' _This fucking whore needs to fucking die.'_

"What a surprise to see a slut walking in the park on this wonderful morning." Miku stared at her ice cream with boredom, as she lets it drip on the ground. Luka gave the girl a worried glance, as the corner of Lily's mouth twitch.

"Miku sto-"

"Oh? Well I wouldn't think an exhibitionist should say that. But shouldn't you be jealous? I would be a whore who would give Luka-chan a really really good time." Luka stared at her friend with a surprised look, she couldn't believe her friend just said that.

With a loud maniacally laugh. The tealette stand up swaying as she did so, the cold treat on her hand now melting on the ground, she abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Lily psychotically.

"I'll slaughter you like a pig you fucking whore."

Luka didn't know what to do with the crazy atmosphere, she stared at the two ready to pounce at each other any moment now.

"Wait, no no! What are you saying?! No killing here!" Luka said with a wavy voice and her face and palm sweating.

"You're right." the pinkette sighed when she heard Miku, she immediately felt really scared when she noticed the teal haired teen turn her attention to her with her still crazy wide eyes.

"We can't do this here." Those were the words Luka heard before she felt a strong force hitting the back of her neck and instantly blacking her out. Luka woke up tied to a chair, with a man beside her, which leads to now.

"Seriously those two. PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! that sound wrong probably, PLEASE STOP KILLING EACH OTHER!" the pinkette shouted, but her plea wasn't heard as metal to metal colliding to each other.

"SHE'S FUCKING MINE YOU BITCH!" Miku shouted swinging the knife dangerously. Lily dodge and swing her metal rod to the teal brat.

"YOU FUCKING FLAT CHEST ASSHOLE, I'LL BE THE ONE LUKA'LL FUCK!"

"AHHH DIE DIE DIE!"

Luka was in the verge if giving up, she hanged her head low. She heard the door creaking open, with two kids who looks exactly similar, peek through the door with their big blue eyes and blonde hair. The kids eyes lit up when they saw Miku.

"Hey look we found Miku-nee!" said the kid whose hair was tied into a tiny ponytail.

"Yay now we can go play! huh? who's that?" The kid with big white ribbon on her hair said while looking at Luka with her big blue eyes. Her twin looked over to where his sister was looking.

The twins walked over to the pinkette.

"Hey who are you?" asked the kid with big ribbon with her brother behind her. Luka found them cute and wondered how they know Miku. She gave them a calm smile before wiggling slightly.

"Hey Uhh I'm Luka and you two are?" The twins thought for a moment if they should give their name to a stranger, they looked at each other before nodding as if agreeing on something.

"I'm orange and he's banana." 'orange' said with her squeaky voice while the two tried to contain their laughter. Luka giggled causing the twins to look at her weirdly. the little girl looked down and saw that Luka was tied onto a chair.

"Hey nee-chan why are you tied up?" The pinkette looked down at her tied body, she chuckled nervously and thought of something to change the subject, but the twins were insistent as they pout making Luka sighed.

"It's an accident?"

"Ahksident?" The boy asked while his sister huffed, she thought that that was a lame excuse.

"Nee-chan do you need help?" Luka's eyes lit up.

"C-could you please?" The twins thought for another moment, 'orange' whispered something to her brother before her brother's eyes lit up and now the two are smiling excitedly. Luka was quite scared at this twins, it seems like they're planning something and it's making her shiver.

The twins looked at her playfully.

"Then."

"If'

"We do."

"Play."

"With us." The twins said in unison while holding hands and was leaning at Luka. The pinkette didn't think that they would ask something so simple, she didn't hesitate and rapidly nodded at the kids in front of her.

The twins immediately untie her, as they did the first thing Luka did was to breath deeply.

' _Damn those ropes were tight.'_

"Come on Nee-chan let's play. Tag you're it!" The twins laughed as they run out of the room. Luka sighed and was about to stand when she felt a grip on her wrist. Kiyoteru held her wrist tightly making the pinkette hiss, he sighed before letting her go since the Kagamine twins are now involve in this he didn't want to be a part of their escapade.

"HAHAHA IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Lily shouted as she successfully blocked Miku's deadly swipe. The tealette was ticked off and kept on thrusting her knife forward.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"WELL THAT- wait where's Luka?" Lily looked at where the pink haired girl was suppose to sit and tied up. Miku whipped her head in that direction, her eyes widening when all she found was a rope on a chair with no one tied in it.

"KIYOTERU!" the black haired man was praying for the worst to happen when he heard the tealette's viscous scream, walking towards the duo the air inside of him was immediately knocked out, as Miku grabbed the metal pole on the Lily's hands and hit him in the stomach. Kiyoteru clutched his stomach as he coughed.

" **Where the hell is Luka?"** the black haired man struggled to form any words as he was hunched over, trying to stop the cough. With a stutter he said.

"K-Kag-gamin t-t-twin-s."


End file.
